The Christmas Visitor
by messersmontana
Summary: This is my first Castle story and it's also my Christmas Castle story. Hope you all like it.


The Christmas Visitor

Okay, here is my very first Castle story. I hope that I do you all proud with it. It's Christmas morning and the Castle family gets a surprise visitor.

I don't own the tv show Castle or any of the characters, but if I could own anything from the show, it would be Rick Castle.

CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE

Castle sat on the floor next to his daughter Alexis and watched her open the gifts he had bought for her. He had bought her a new iPod, some jewelry, and his mother had helped him pick out some nice outfits for her. For his mother, he'd bought her a bracelet with Alexis and his birthstones on it, and a mother of the year coffee cup.

He looked down at the pile of things that Alexis and his mother had gotten for him, most of the stuff was shirts and a new jacket for when he was out working with Kate Beckett. The most precious gift that he got was the framed photo of the three of them on Halloween. He had his brown trench coat on, he loved that coat. It was right before the call came from Beckett to go to the crime scene.

Speaking of Beckett, there was one gift left under the tree and it was for her. He had wanted to give it to her last night before he came home, but she had disappeared. He would just have to give it to her tomorrow, if she called him in on a case. He really wanted to see her face when she opened it. He had picked it out special for her, and he was hoping that she would love it as much as he loved buying it for her.

There was a knock on the door and Alexis jumped up and ran to open it. "Detective Beckett, hey there. Merry Christmas, come on in." She said as she led Kate over to the area that Castle and Martha were sitting but the tree.

"Hey Beckett, Merry Christmas. What brings you by here so early? Not a case I hope." Castle said as he motioned for Kate to sit down on the sofa.

"No, there's no case today. I'm off the clock today, I was told not to come in until tomorrow afternoon. I just wanted to bring by your gift, I got one for each of you." She said pulling out three gifts from her coat. She handed a small box to Alexis, and another one to Martha.

Alexis took hers and opened it, revealing some earrings with snow flakes on them. Martha then opened her gift to reveal earrings also, but hers were silver bells. Castle watched both his mother and daughter ooh and aah over their gifts. He could tell that they both really loved the gift they had each gotten from Beckett. Alexis even went and gave her a hug and thanked her for the gift.

"I have one for you too, it's under the tree." Alexis said as she crawled under the tree.

"I hope I didn't get earrings too Beckett." Castle said as he watched Alexis grab his gift, then crawl even more under the tree to find the one she'd gotten for Beckett.

"No Castle, I didn't get you earrings too, but I should have. Here you go." She said handing the last box to him.

Castle pretended not to be excited about the gift, but he couldn't hide it from Beckett or his family. He tore the paper off and opened the box. Inside it was a wallet, much like the ones that the guys at the precinct had. He opened it up and in the place where the badge should be was a plaque that said writer. "Beckett, I don't know what to say. This is a wonderful gift, I only hope the one I have for you is just as good."

Alexis crawled out from under the tree and handed her gift to Beckett first. Kate opened it and smiled at the personalized notebook in it. Even though she'd probably never use this one, it was way too nice to use for work. "Thank you Alexis, it's perfect." She said as she hugged her.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She replied.

Martha stood and handed Beckett an envelope. "I really didn't know what to get you, so I got you a gift card."

"Thank you Martha." Beckett said as she looked at Castle, who held a box in his hand. He handed it to her and she opened the box. Inside was a bracelet with five charms on it. The charms were a badge with her numbers on it, handcuffs, a gun, a bullet proof vest, and a cell phone.

"You don't like it, do you?" He asked her.

She was speechless. "Actually, I love it Castle. I really do, and thank you." She couldn't take her eyes off of it. "I think it's about time I let you all get back to your Christmas morning." She said.

"Wait, stay and join us for Christmas breakfast Beckett." Castle said.

"Yeah, please stay." Alexis said.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Kate asked them.

Martha answered for them. "Of course it's okay. Richard is going to make us all a wonderful Christmas omelet."

"Okay then, I'll stay for breakfast." She said as she took her jacket off.

CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE

A/N So, how did I do for my first Castle story? I dedicate this to all of my friends and readers. I hope that you all have a Merry Christmas. I know that we're all supposed to be politically correct and say Happy Holidays, but as my good friend Walter says......screw it, it's Merry Christmas. lol


End file.
